Sailor Saturn (Crystal)
'''Sailor Saturn' is the fourth and last Sailor Guardian of the Outer Solar System, and the tenth and last to be introduced. Her civilian identity is Hotaru Tomoe. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Saturn's appearance in the new anime is based off of her appearance in the manga. In her standard Sailor form, Saturn has short, black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. Her fuku consists of a dark blue-violet choker, collar, tiara gem, elbow fittings of gloves, miniskirt, and boots. Her choker has a six-pointed star. Her earrings are white pearls adorned with a ring to look like her own guardian planet, with white dagger pendants hanging from them. The bows of her fuku are pale maroon. Her gloves have pointy elbow fittings. Her collar does not have any stripes. She wears knee-high boots laced up in the front. Her shoulder pads resemble flower petals and she has a white crystal on the center of her front bow similar to a pure heart crystal. History Pre-Series Sailor Saturn was isolated from the Silver Millennium. She remained in slumber on the planet Saturn, only to be awakened when the kingdom was beyond revival. After the Silver Millennium was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom, with the death of Princess Serenity, the three special talismans activated to awaken her. Once awakened, she swung her Silence Glaive and ended all life, to be reborn. Sailor Saturn also perished and she was reborn as a human girl, never to be awakened unless the worst should occur again. Season Three: Death Busters Her voice is first heard in a dream seen by her own reincarnation, along with Rei and Mamoru, insisting that the three talismans must come together as soon as possible. After Super Sailor Moon had plunged herself into Master Pharaoh 90, the Space Sword, the Aqua Mirror and the Garnet Orb resonated for the second time and Sailor Saturn herself awakened, floating in an orb of light purple light. She introduced herself as an emissary from the abyss of death, who was protected by the planet of ruin and was the Guardian of Silence. She expressed amusement at how long it had not been until she was last called upon by a pulling simple trigger, and that she would always be an uninvited guest. She then lowered herself down, holding her Silence Glaive aloft and plunged it into Pharaoh 90, which weakened and gradually damaged the evil force. She explained that the actions of Souchi Tomoe and the Death Busters changed things, that Hotaru should've died in the accident at Mugen Academy years ago, and that Saturn should never had awakened. And now she has awakened, she must swing down her Silence Glaive, therefore annihilating everything and everyone on Earth. She then hovered up to the skies and unleashed Death Reborn Revolution which began pulling Pharaoh 90 from the Earth's surface. She expressed her hatred for Pharaoh 90, demanding that he return to complete and utter nothingness, and that it is time for her to condemn the world to annihilation as well. As she charged her Silence Glaive, she slowly swung it down. Super Sailor Moon sprung out of Pharaoh 90; unharmed and unscathed in an orb of soft moonlight. Looking around her, she noticed Sailor Saturn, who firmly declared that she would send fatally wounded Pharaoh 90 to void. She demanded that Sailor Pluto use her power to forever close the portal to the Tau System, cutting it off from Earth. As the Door of Space-Time was summoned by Sailor Pluto's Dark Dome Close, Sailor Saturn dragged Pharaoh 90 back to the Tau Nebula. Though other Sailor Senshi begged her not to do it, Sailor Saturn assured them not to be distraught, as "hope and rebirth always come with the end" and that the only one capable of bringing them forth was Sailor Moon. And because she had released the mighty powers of both the Holy Grail and the Silver Crystal, this world could be saved. She gave Sailor Chibi Moon a reassuring smile and allowed the Space-Time Door to take her along with Pharaoh 90 and they closed behind her. Moments after Super Sailor Moon transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity and healed the world from the destruction, a ray of bright purple light emanated from the ruins of Mugen Academy, where the cries of a newborn were heard. Sailor Neptune came to realize that the infant was indeed Sailor Saturn; once again reborn as Hotaru, and the Outer Senshi agreed to raise the infant together. Powers and Abilities Saturn has powers based on silence and destruction, ruin and nothingness, death and rebirth. She possesses the power to completely obliterate an entire planet; thus reducing everything and everyone on said world to complete and utter nothingness by swinging down her weapon, the Silence Glaive. After the destruction all would be reborn in the future. She was shown to be powerful enough to fatally damage Pharaoh 90 while he was merged with the Earth, and was capable of forcing him from the planet's surface. In addition to destructive powers, she also has healing abilities, which she could use as Hotaru. She can also restore her host's memories of her previous life and instinctively let her own spirit awaken from dormancy; deep within the subconscious mind of Hotaru should the situation be dire enough to call upon her. Attacks * [[Death Reborn Revolution|'Death Reborn Revolution']] Weapon * [[Silence Glaive|'Silence Glaive']] Trivia * Her tiara gem is blue-violet (which is her signature color), rather than white; like in the original anime and manga. *Although ''Saturn Planet Power ''was not heard, here first appearance in present-day, involved a series of movements resembling the tail-end of a Sailor Senshi transformation sequence, including her planet symbol appearing on her forehead turning into a tiara, and the planet Saturn is seen in the background behind her when she striked her final pose. Gallery |-|Official= |-|Season Three= Category:Female Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal biographies